


[Podfic of] TMI / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Cake Swap, Community: cakehole_club, Crossdressing, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've got twelve hours of highway to go and I'm bored," Dean said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] TMI / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TMI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164472) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wrqlclrcxuka0ks4sb86uq9a1l1g5acz.mp3) | 27.3 MB | 00:28:47  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3tw22o8hcjwfhy2ybysrypyk6wg4p3ek.m4b) | 17.1 MB | 00:28:47  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tmi).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
